Copycat
by PeaceBear
Summary: Kim and Ron need to figure out who is connected to several robberies in Oregon and what Drakken and Shego are up too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. And this is my first KP fic. I got the idea from a dream that I had. I'm REALLY nervous about typing it up because I'd hate to think about making the characters OC.

Kim sat in class tapping her pencil on the desk as the teacher wrote down next weeks lesson on the blackboard. Her eyes glanced from the clock only a moment to spot Ron, hunched over, doodling on his paper. The bell rang and the class filed out.

Kim stepped up to her locker, setting her books inside. Ron crashed his back into the lockers next to her. "So KP, hows about you, me, and Rufus get some nacos after school?" The monitor in Kim locker zapped on and Wade's image appeared. Kim directed her attention to Wade before Ron. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Several related break-ins around Portland Oregon."

"Hmm Oregon, haven't been there. How are they related?" Ron chimed in.

"Glowing green scratches on all the safes that where located in the office buildings and there was one video recording." Wade told the two.

"She sure isn't trying to hide," Kim commented.

"Yeah, see? I never saw Shego as the 'low profile' type." Ron agreed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's not Shego, guys." Wade typed away on the keys of his keyboard as a video started to play.

A black clothed figure snuck across the floor with a glowing green plasma knife. The video footage wasn't long and didn't capture the villian actually breaking into the safe but they put 1 and 1 together to get 2 but they were wrong that it was Shego and got 3 somehow. Ron and Kim gawked at the monitor.

"A copycat-ish person?" It seemed Ron was asking Kim for an answer which she wouldn't have anyway without a full story on it. She only shrugged to Ron and began questioning Wade.

"Have the police attempted to capture him?"

"No. The break-ins happened in under secure places where no one would report it until they came into work on Monday."

"So he knows the layout and scheduling for his jobs. Are the places related any other way?"

"Not that I've read. I'll anylyze the plasma knife to see if I can get a trace as to where the technology came from."

"Also get a list of the employees and cross reference them to see if one of them worked at all th-" Kim was cut off.

"Whoa, hold on Kim." Wade focused on his other monitors then back to Kim and Ron. "Looks like someone checked into work early and caught the suspect off gaurd. They got away but the scene is fresh."

"Got us a ride, Wade?" Kim smiled

"They're on their way." Wade smiled back, his image disappeared as Kim closed her locker turning to Ron.

"Guess that answers my question about Bueno Nacho." Ron sulked.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Johnson..." Kim smiled to the pilot of the small air craft. He was heavy set with a ball cap with pilots head phone and mic.

"It's the least I can do for helping me get the plane off the ground to get that emergancy medication for those kids in Alaska."

"The runway was just thick with black ice it was no big, really." Kim smiled. A beeping noise came from the panel off the plane. Mr. Johnson looked confused checking the radar then looked out the windows searching for something. "What's the sitch, Mr Johnson?" Kim asked looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"It says there's something headed straight for us, but I see nothing." The plane flew through some thick fluffy white clouds for a moment. Coming out of the clouds they near missed a blue green air craft had it not elevated flying over the small plane which carried the Possible Team. "What was that!" Mr. Johnson exclaimed looking out the window searching once again for the air craft. Kim searched too trying to get a better look but they lost sight of it.

"Ron did you get a look at it?"

"Ron?" Kim turned to Ron in the backseat after she didn't get a reply. His nose was in a comic book. Kim reached out pushing the comic down and met with Ron's eyes. He lifted his hand and pulled a pair of head phones off his head.

"Sorry KP, you say something?" Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"Nevermind, Ron."

"Ms. Possible we are getting close to the airport." Mr Johnson informed her.

"We aren't jumping this time?" Ron leaned forward resting his elbows on the back of the front seats.

"The owner of Capp Corp. is having someone pick us up at the airport." Kim smiled at Ron knowing he hates to jump out of planes on their missions.

"Booyah!" He sat back, shoving his comic into his pack.

The plane settled down on the ground coming to a slow stop. Kim and Ron stepped out. Someone called out Kims name as they where walking over to the main building. "Miss Possible. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Gael O'Niel, Mr. Patfon sent me." The woman extented her hand shaking Kim's then Ron's hands. She looked in her mid 30's with a duller red then Kim's hair. She opened the passenger car door for Kim. "Mr. Patfon told me to inform about the event."

"Thank you." Kim said sliding into the passenger seat, Ron jumped into the backseat yet again. Gael got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove out to the street heading to the highway. "So are you the employee who spooked the intruder?" Kim asked.

"Oh dear no. Thomas was the janitor who was recently put into the night shift and he's the one who ran into the burglar."

"Was?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately the burglar frightened Thomas into a heart attack and he's currently in the hospital. He is getting old and there was a rumor that he was going to quit before he was going to retire. He is recovering." Gael ensured the two crime stoppers.

"Well thats good," Ron sighed "Guess breaking and entering can nearly kill a man."

"What else can you tell us, Mrs. O'Niel?"

"Please call me Gael." Kim nodded as Gael continued, "As far as we can tell nothing big was stolen but there are some files on the computer that Thomas spotted the burglar at."

"Top Secret Files?" Ron excitedly asked.

"No not really," Gael looked back at him through the mirror, "Just company records and personal employee files." She stated.

"What does Capp Corp do?" Kim was now interested.

"Mr. Patfon started a small Wireless Dot Com business for cellphones. He suspect someone might be planning to run him into the ground, but I have my doubts about his suspicions." The car fell silent as Kim was left in thought about what she might and might not find. It wasn't long before the arrived at the office building. The three stepped out of the car and Gael showed them into the building. "All the employees have been given paid leave for the day and Mr. Patfon was insisted that the local police not be brought in. He doesn't want the media getting 'hold of this." She unlocked the office door where the suspect had been spotted. "Nothings been touched," She added, "I'll be in the coffee room if you need me, Ms. Possible." Gael walked off after Kim acknowledged it with a nod.

"Kay Ron, look for anything out of the ordinary for office." Kim began her search.

"Right-o KP." Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket. "Come'on buddy. Time to work." Rufus yawned and stretched in the palm of Ron's hand and jumped down onto the desk.

An hour passed by and the three of 'em had searched the entire office floor, every room, every desk. Kim entered the break room where Gael sat at a table her back to the door way. She had a phone to her ear, "I'm sorry, hun. I'll be home as soon as I'm done here. No, tell your brother to get his homework done first. Hunny please help him if he needs it. Thank you. Order some pizza and I'll be back by the time Josh goes to bed. Bye sweetie." Gael closed the cellphone and lowered her head.

Kim cleared her throat nearly causing Gael to fall out of her seat. "Gael would it be possible to see if there where any recent files downloaded off the computer in the office?" Gael stood up and walked to Kim shaking her head.

"There is a three person login system. Mr. Patfon, myself, and his son each have a user name and a password that are needed to login into the computer. And of course there's no one else who would know one of them let alone all three."

"Ok, well we didn't find anything to help our search, but I will inform you when out trail picks up again." Kim shrugged sympathetically.

"Alright, Do you have a ride back to Middleton at the airport?"

"Yes." Kim walked with Gael from the break room back to the office where Ron and Rufus where.

"Good then I'll give you-" The sound of glass breaking caught the two's attention. Kim bolted down the aisle of cubeicals to the office. Ron laid on the ground rubbing his head with Rufus on his chest.

"What happened?" Kim rushed in, Rufus pointed to the broken winodw. Kim jumped over the two on the floor and spotted the culprit running down the street. Kim sprinted out of the first floor window giving chase. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade I'm chasing the suspect, can you get my location and help me keep track of him?"

"Will do, Kim." Once she got her answer she put her Kimmunicator back into her pocket. The burglar was ten yards ahead of her and she wasn't making progress. They turned left down a street. When Kim finally reached the cross street she noticed the park that was stretched out on either side of the dark road. It had gotten dark in the hour they had been searching the offices. Kim pulled her Kimmunicator back out. "I'm on Boarders and N. Lombard, Wade. There's a park, big park."

"I have a lock on you and I'm doing a thermal scan with in the 200 yards. Alot of squirrals, I'll eliminate them," His fingers flew. "Here we go. There's three people on the your side of the park. About 50 yards are two and closing in on them his your suspect. Ron is making his way toward you."

"Thanks Wade." Kim put away her kimmunicator. She looked back down the road and saw Ron. Kim signaled for him to hurry. She continued down Borders, ducking behind trees and bushes lining the sidewalk as she searched for the three people in the park. Ron quickly made his way up behind her huffing loudly.

"H-h-hey KP. Find huff him?" He was pulled down into a crouch by Kim.

"Shhh, there's two more." Both of them looked through the trees. Kim jumped over the bushes making her way deeper into the Park. Ron followed only to fall after jumping over the bushes.

"I'm all good." He whispered catching up to Kim again.

They caught up to the spot where the three congregated. Kim narrowed her eyes into the dark but she couldn't see them very well. Kim and Ron snuck up for a closer look behind the trees. Now they could hear their voices.

"No matter, just keep them off our tail." A male said. An engine started up, flames from under the craft lite up the small clearing before blasting up through the tree tops and out of view of Kim and Ron's sight.

"That was Drakken," Ron noted. "And Shego was driving." The burglar was left out in the open for the moment the small area was lite up. Kim's eyes refocused in the dark but the third figure was gone in the shadows.

"Come on Ron. We should get back to Middleton ASAP. We know Drakken and Shego are behind something and it shouldn't be to difficult looking for them."

"Alright. Hows about you, me, and Rufus get some nacos after we get back?" Ron chirped as he stood up.

"Hows about you, me, and the dirt, sound?" A new voice came from behind them. Kim swirrled around only to be struck across the face and met the ground on her stomach.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. All FeedBack Is Welcomed!

Thanks and luvs go out to Jezrianna2.0 who helped me out. Hopefully my lesson will help in the future.


End file.
